narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shinigami
Allgemein Shinigami (Shinigami = Todesengel) ist eine überaus mächtige Kunoichi und die Tochter von Daiki. Im Gegensatz ihres Bruders, der den Yōkai-Clan gründete, entschloss sie sich, ihre Familie zu verlassen und war dann seither eine lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Erscheinung Als genetische Angehörige des Yōkai-Clans wirkt auch sie eher unmenschlich, sieht jedoch nicht tierisch aus, sondern eher auf eine bizarre Art engelsgleich und wunderschön. So hat sie mandelförmige, dunkle Augen, welche aber nicht ihre eigenen sind, zudem glattes, weißsilbernes Haar, welches sie hinter ihre spitzen Ohren kämmt und stets offen trägt, zudem aber auch eine weiße Haut, graublaue, helle Lippen und eine makellos gerade Nase. Von ihrer Figur her ist sie schlank und anmutig, während spitze, rasiermesserscharfe, silberne Fingernägel ihren zarten Händen eine einschüchternde Vollendung verleihen. Gekleidet ist sie in edelsten und kostbarsten Gewändtern aus weißer und silberner Seide, trägt aber dann und wann auch schwarzen Samt. Sie besitzt zudem zwei Schwerter, welche aus dem Gestein eines Meteoriten geschmiedet wurden und welche sie an ihren beiden Hüften trägt und außerdem noch eine Sense, die sie meistens am Rücken trägt. Ferner hat sie einen Faible für Amulette und Ketten und hat daher zwei schwarze Perlenketten und einen knöchernen Anhänger um den Hals. Abgerundet wird ihre Erscheinung durch weiße Federn, die sie auf Schultern und unterhalb ihres Kreuzes trägt und welche sie wirklich eher wie einen Engel wirken lassen. Charakter Von ihrem Charakter her ist Shinigami einfach nur eiskalt, hartherzig und besitzt lediglich Interesse an sich selbst und ihrer Vorstellung von Gerechtigkeit, weswegen sie auch in Kämpfen keinerlei Rücksicht, Mitleid oder Gnade kennt. Stattdessen ist sie außerdem sehr introvertiert, taktisch berechnend und hochmütig. Obwohl sie jedoch die meisten Mitmenschen als wertlos betrachtet, ist sie sich nicht zu schade, andere Shinobi für ihre Zwecke zu manipulieren und zu benutzen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Da sie eine direkte Nachfahrin Daikis ist, beherrscht auch sie dessen Kekkei Genkai, das Yōkai no chikara, verfügt also über dämonische Kräfte und braucht für viele ihrer Techniken daher keinerlei Fingerzeichen benutzen, bzw. konnte spezielle Jutsus entwickeln. Durch ihre angeborenen Fähigkeiten kann sie sich extrem schnell bewegen, ihr Chakra und ihre elementaren Naturen bis zur Perfektion bringen und so in optimaler Stärke ausnutzen und besitzt aber obendrein die Fähigkeit, sich vier große, gefiederte Flügel wachsen zu lassen, mit dessen Hilfe sie sogar derart wendig fliegen kann, dass sie sogar Jinton- und Raiton-Nutzern mühelos Paroli bieten kann. Auch Ken-Jutsus beherrscht sie meisterhaft, da sie sämtliche Techniken ihres Vaters beherrscht und diese sogar verbesserte, kann aber obendrein auch mit ihrer Sense virtuos kämpfen und bewegt sich dann auch allgemein unglaublich flink mit tänzelnden, hypnotischen Bewegungen um ihre Gegner herum. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie sich einst die Augen eines unbekannten Uchihas implantierte, besitzt sie einerseits das Sharingan, konnte aber aus eben diesem, indem sie es mit ihrem Chakra speiste, das Tamashīgan erwecken. Aufgrund dieser Eigenschaften gilt sie als gottgleiches Wesen, welches nahezu unbesiegbar erscheint. Trivia *Sie gilt als die älteste und mächtigste Kunoichi des gesammten Yōkai-Clans. **Tatsächlich hat sie sogar Daiki übertroffen. *Ihre Leibspeise ist nicht bekannt. **Allerdings weiß man, dass sie eine tiefe Ablehnung gegen eintöniges Essen hat. *Sie wollte schon immer gegen ihren Vater kämpfen. **Tatsächlich schaffte sie es aber nie, ihn zu Lebzeiten zu besiegen. *Ihr Lieblingssatz ist "Ich bin eure Erlösung!" **Passend hierzu tötet sie ihre Gegner schnell und ist nicht im entferntesten daran interessiert, großartig ihre Zeit mit Folter und dergleichen zu verschwenden, wenngleich sie einige Folter-Jutsus entwickelt hat. *Sie gilt als die mächtigste Kōton-Nutzerin, die jemals lebte und als die einzige, die jemals dem Yōkai-Clan angehörte. **Tatsächlich ist das Lichtversteck ihre absolute Lieblingsnatur und weiß diese sehr effektiv, vor allem zusammen mit dem Glasversteck, zu nutzen. *Ihre originalen Augen waren, passend zu ihrer gesamten Erscheinung, nahezu reinweiß. **Erst, als sie sich die Augen eines Uchiha implantierte, bekam sie ihre dunkle Augenfarbe. *Sie ist die erste Person, die ein implantiertes Kekkei Genkai nicht nur weiterentwickelte, sondern aus eben diesem ein völlig neues erschaffen konnte, nämlich das Tamashīgan. **Dieses ist sogar so mächtig, dass es sich sogar gegen das Inton: Me no dorobō, ein Jutsu, welches Dou-Jutsus kopieren kann, erfolgreich zur Wehr setzen kann. *Es wird gesagt, dass sie sämtliche Grundelemente kombinieren und ausbauen kann. **Tatsächlich aber gelang es ihr nicht nur, mindestens eines ihrer Elemente mit einem anderen zu kombinieren, sondern konnte sowohl ihre Naturen, als auch einige dieser Kombinationen, teilweise zu einer mächtigeren Variante weiterentwickeln. Hieraus resultieren unter Anderem: ***Funton, das Eruptionsversteck ***Guton, das Hurrikanversteck ***Konton, das Mondversteck ***Namiton, das Wellenversteck ***Nitton, das Sonnenversteck ***Santon, das Säureversteck ***Sokuton, das Geschwindigkeitsversteck ***Tōton, das Gefrierversteck **Es gelang ihr ebenso, indem sie all ihre Naturen kombinierte, das Kamiton zu erschaffen. *Sie gilt als nahezu unbesiegbar und ging als "Todesengel" und "Göttin der neuen Weltordnung" in die Geschichte der Shinobi ein. **Es wird sogar behauptet, dass sie in etwa genauso mächtig und weise ist, wie es der Rikudou Sennin gewesen sein soll. Zitate *"Das Inton: Me no dorobō soll dir also die Macht verleihen, mein Tamashīgan zu kopieren... Nun, du wirst gleich sehen, wie machtlos du eigentlich wirklich bist, denn nicht nur du besitzt das Inton!" - Shinigami zu Saburo Yōkai *"Du stehst mir gegenüber und erhoffst dir einen Sieg, weil deine unlogischen Emotionen dich dazu treiben. Nicht einmal mit der Hilfe meines Vaters wirst du mich stoppen, Tsubaki! Auch dann nicht, wenn du alle Clanführer dieser Welt gegen mich einst! Mein heiliges Urteil wurde gesprochen und ich werde Herrin einer neuen Welt, denn siehe, ich mache alles neu!" - Shinigami zu Tsubaki Yōkai *"Endlich, Vater, kreuzen wir die Klingen zum Kampfe!" - Shinigami zum wiederbelebten Daiki Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dämonen